The Legend of Samael
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: The age of Kings was coming to an end in Scotland. Some called it the age of tirany and it was time to lead a rebelion. Those who dared to hope had nothing to hope for. One rebel got as further as nobody else because he never gave up, but true heroes can't win alone. Thain McGregor made a pact so powerful it still lingers in our time: Salamalyon. -A short story about Johnny's past-
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Samael**

**By Cloy Jubilee**

_Disclaimer: Beyblade and its characters don´t belong to me_

_Special dedication to: Yana, meine schöne Ding._

Once upon a time, in a Country named Scotland, existed a King. He was wise, kind and loved by his people.

The King had two children, and when the oldest inherited the throne the other was forgotten.

The new King, who was too young for this responsibility, ruled Scotland as a tyrant and the country started its decline. The forgotten child, more similar to his father, suffered watching how his older brother destroyed everything his family had built with so much effort and care. It was like watching a boat being sunk by its own captain.

Many years passed and the two regal men had children, grandchildren, and many more descendants, which were aware of their lineage. Some of them were considered royalty, while others started a simple life in the countryside.

One of them, Thain McGregor, was ten years old when he found a very old book his mother kept hidden in a place where he wasn't allowed to be. But, as curious as this young man was, he didn't think twice before opening it and reading its contents. The book was written by the second son of the wise King that once ruled Scotland. The forgotten son had such a powerful way of narrating things that Thain could feel every emotion his ancestor had when writing it and felt it was his duty to bring Scotland back to its glory. After all, he had the same royal blood as the current King, and he became obsessed with the idea of becoming King himself.

In 1644, Thain McGregor attempted to raise the Highlands for the King. Not many Scots followed him, but he was aided by one thousand Irish, Highland and Islesmen troops sent by the Irish confederates. Thain turned out to be an instinctive genius for warfare, and was stunningly successful. A Scottish Civil War began in September 1644 and soon the lowlands were at his mercy. However, at this high point, his army was reduced in size as the Highlanders preferred to continue the war in the north against a different enemy. Shortly after, what was left of his army was defeated at Philiphaugh.

The King's troops captured him and took him to the royal castle, where he was condemned and tortured for his actions. Thain McGregor suffered from an abuse so severe that he sold his soul to a fiend, a devil, a dastard.

Just before Thain gave his last painful breath, the angel of death appeared before him. He looked as nothing Thain had seen before. He was different in appearance to what all images and statues portrayed of angels and demons. Thain was terrified. The fiend's height was so great, it would have taken five hundred years to cover a distance equal to it, and from the crown of his lion head to the tip of his snake tail he was studded with glaring eyes that stared right into Thain, who felt prostate in awe.

"I am Yaldabaoth, regent of the seventh world, served by two million angels." - The archangel spoke so loud that Thain's ear began to bleed, but at the same time so low no other human could hear him.

"Are you here to kill me?" - Asked Thain in a low growl

"I am here because you called for me. You begged God for help. The All Mighty doesn't help murderers, but I do. I will aid you in your quest."

"In exchange for what?"

Yaldabaoth laughed and approached the man, who had just given up on the world.

"Your soul, and the soul of your descendants."

"Do you plan to kill my children?"

"Not quite. The only things angels and demons envy from humans are their souls. We don't have one of our own, so we gather them from people. But we can't do it unless we obtain it the exact day after they turn 16 years old."

"What do I have to do?"

"From now on, all the male firstborns in your lineage will die at the age of 16, unless they are named after my human name, Samael."

"And what will I have in return?"

"I will defeat King Charles I and place you in the throne. You'll rule Scotland until you die of natural causes."

Thain thought about his son for the next three minutes and fifty nine seconds, until he finally accepted the deal. The archangel fiend then unleashed him from his chains and provided him with a nephylim, the forbidden union between an angel and a demon, named Salamalyon, similar to a salamander, which became Thain's sword and shield for the rest of his life.

In July 1646 the Scottish army was disbanded after King Charles I was assassinated by Thain, and the civil war came to an end.

Thain McGregor became King of Scotland and his house shield had the image of a salamander.

In 1651, at the end of the day his firstborn turned 16, Thain begged to God not to let his son fall into the hands of the archangel and then went to sleep.

He was waken up at early hours with the news that his son had passed away at night.

Devastated, Thain concealed Salamalyon's power within his son's beyblade and established clear orders that from that moment on, all of the male firstborns of his blood line would have Samael as their second name, regardless of their other names or last names, and would inherit the bit chip containing the Salamander spirit.

The closing decade of the 17th century saw the generally favorable economic conditions that had dominated since the Civil War came to an end. King Thain McGregor saved the sinking ship, and gave Scotland the glory it once had, many years ago.

On his deathbed, after saying good bye to all his beloved ones, King Thain ordered to be left alone and he waited patiently for hours, until finally the archangel descended on him and greeted Thain as if it had only been a day since they last saw each other.

Hurt, angry and tired, Thain spoke first to the beast.

"It's been four decades since my first son died, and I have suffered his loss every single day of this long years."

"You will suffer no more. It is time for us to go, Thain."

"Will my soul belong to you as well?"

"It has belong to me from the moment you accepted our agreement. Salamalyon will linger in this world until your lineage comes to an end. But you, my friend, can´t stay longer in this realm. It is time for you to join me in the Fifth Heaven and become one of my angel servants for eternity."

"Aye."

Thain said no more and gave himself into the eagle wings of the dastard, exhaling his last breath.

After this genius sovereign died, everything went downfall from there.

Scotland was a poor rural, agricultural society with a population of 1.3 million in 1755. Things changed when they let England help and take over, becoming the end of the McGregor as rulers, but still they kept the royal title and wealth, which included the bit beast Salamalyon.

The bit chip was given to each of the firstborns, all of them with Samael as their second name.

The first person to ever break the name tradition was Alanna McGregor, who didn't believe in the "Samael curse" and decided to name his son _Benjamin Thane McGregor_, even after reading the legends concerning the death of King Thane´s son after his 16th birthday.

Benjamin was calm and tolerant, easy to talk to and very responsible. His parents worshiped him and gave him everything he ever wanted or needed. His relationship to them was alright. His mother had a tendency to be over protective and hysterical if something happened, the legend of Samael digging in her mind every time his firstborn was hurt. She couldn't stand the thought of something bad happening to her baby Knight. His father, Hunter, was a proud man and even more proud of his son. He taught him everything he knew and groomed him to become the best.  
His relationship to his little brother, Jonathan or Sammy as he always called him, was sweet and loving. Johnny looked up to his brother and Ben would play for hours with his little brother, teach him whatever new tricks he needed to know and show Johnny secrets of the castle.  
Benjamin found the interest in Beyblading when he was 12 and got Salamalyon when he was 14. But not long after he inherited the bit-beast he changed. He became careless of what happened to him and started to hang out with gangs in the city of Glasgow. He stayed out long and slept around. His parents tried everything to keep him home and to motivate him back to how he was before. This went on until Ben was 16. 7th June the day after Ben turned 16 he died of an overdose in his room. His parents were heartbroken. His father reacted by shutting himself off completely from everyone, and his mother cried, screamed and refused to calm down for days.

"I told you!" His father yelled to his mother when they confronted each other

"I didn´t believe… I… this is all my fault"

"I told you" Hunter repeated

Johnny was 6 years old and understood everything.

Hunter and Alanna took their second son to the city hall and changed his name from Jonathan to Jonathan **Samael **Thain McGregor and got divorced that same day.

After that, Alanna, feeling responsible for his son´s death, moved to London and decided to leave Johnny under his father´s care.

The day Johnny turned 16 they waited awake for hours to make sure his last son would not die. Even though he wasn´t the first born, they weren´t sure of how the curse worked, but when two day passed, they knew he would be fine. Alanna and Hunter told Johnny the whole story from the very beginning, and then constantly repeated the importance of him naming his firstborn son Samael.

There, in the darkness of Johnny´s room in the mansion, lays a hand-written decree in Gaelic, named _the legend of Samael_. Anyone would find the story interesting, yet ridiculous. But Johnny knows better, as there, at the end of the long text lays a name and a date.

_Thain McGregor, 1651._

**The End**

**By Cloy Jubilee~**


	2. Dies Irae

**Chapter 2 of 2: Dies Irae**

_Latin for Days of Wrath_

**By Cloy Jubilee**

**For Yana Norway**

_Für Immer._

**Warning: **YAOI. [Mentions of Robert x Johnny and Kai x Johnny]

**Story line: **Ends the plot for my other fanfic, **Midnight Sun**

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade and its characters don´t belong to me.

_This is not happening. All this pain is just an illusion. The cold is not real._

_Tell me that everything is going to be just fine. That this will disappear. That I won't just fade away._

_I'm over._

With Salima's help, Johnny was able to return from the hospital to his room in the mansion. He realized that he didn't want her to see him in such a deplorable state, and with Robert fighting Kai in Japan, there wasn't really anyone to help him. He was alone, so he just dragged himself to the bed after he said good night to the Japanese girl and tossed his body into the bed, exhaling a long sigh.

The thought of Salamalyon hurt every cell in his body and his lost felt like a nail in his heart, but at the same time there was emptiness and sorrow in all his existence.

The Scot couldn't stay awake any longer and just gave himself into the embrace of sleep as his mind traveled to a different place, another realm, which wasn't real or fake.

Johnny found himself standing in front of a huge mirror. The frame was made of very white ivory, with inserts of gold, rubies and lapis lazuli. As beautiful as this piece was, there was something wrong about it.

Violet eyes fixed in their own reflection and contemplated the boy that stood in front of him. It wasn't Johnny.

"Ben." -Called the red haired - "Brother."

The guy in the mirror smirked awkwardly and walked towards Johnny in a way that unsettled the Scot and he gave a couple steps back, just to hit his back with a cold, strong structure.

When Johnny turned around he found himself in front of another mirror, with his dead brother staring right at him with his piercing big eyes.

"You lost Salamalyon. You let it go away, you allowed that man to take the most precious treasure you possess. You are unworthy of owning it now. It will never come back to you, Sammy."

Johnny gulped and looked down. He didn't have anything to say and just closed his eyes. His body felt absurdly heavy and all he wanted was to just give up and let the tiredness drag him away somewhere where he couldn't feel anything.

"I'm cold." -Confessed Johnny and then looked up, just to find there was no one there. No mirrors, no walls, nothing. Just white. There wasn't even a floor. He was just there, standing in an inexistent environment.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped and he realized he was completely naked. He hugged himself and kneeled, in a feeble attempt to fight the heat loss. His eyes closed and he felt a sensation so horrible that, if that was what death felt like, he was probably being dragged to hell in that moment.

"Jonathan Samael Thain McGregor."

When he raised his eye sight he realized he was in a different place.

He was sitting in a chair too big for him to be comfortable, and at the same time, so small that he felt he could fall off from it any moment. In front of him was an enormous table, so long that Johnny knew all the people in the world could sit there to eat. On the table, right in front of him, was a blade. His blade. But the bit chip was gone.

All of the sudden, the table flew away and was replaced by an ocean. Johnny fell off the chair and he couldn't move his legs or arms, so he started drowning and sinking all the way to the bottom. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. All he did was close his eyes and beg for it to be finished.

But just before whiting out, he reached the bottom of the ocean floor and went through it. He found himself falling at a very high speed in the air and then landed hard against sturdy wood.

He felt a presence and got on his feet as if nothing had happened.

There, right in front of him was Samael.

Johnny had only see him once before in his life, and the demon hadn't changed at all. Disturbing, accusing, seductive and destructive, the beast stared at him, but the Scot couldn't see his eyes. He just knew the fiend was looking at him.

"What do I owe the honor?" Asked Johnny, so sure of himself that no one could ever tell how nervous he actually was.

"Don't you know, boy?" The beast started walking away and Jo's legs dragged his body towards him unconsciously.

"Salamalyon?"

"More like the lack of it. I know what happened. I know it all. Your brother is really disappointed on you now."

Johnny looked down and then raised his shoulders.

"I guess."

Suddenly, the fiend appeared behind him and grabbed Jo from the chest, sending shivers and a warning alert to the red haired. This was dangerous, and there was nothing he could do to get away of that situation.

"Don't you know who I am?" Asked the archangel

"Aye. You came to me the day my brother died. I know you, Yaldabaoth."

"Oh, but you do." The beast pressed harder into Jo's chest with his long, twisted fingers and he felt short of breath "Still, I want to remind you."

Jo felt how the archangel dug his nails into his flesh and then he was paralyzed. It wasn't _that_ painful, but the sole action of being abused again made his will to die even stronger.

As the red haired closed his eyes, images of Robert, Salima, Garland, Enrique, Oliver and his parents took over his mind, and he asked to himself if it was the time to finally abandon himself and join his brother in the afterlife.

"Just bloody finish this already, I know who you are, you are…"

"_Say it…" _Whispered the fiend and licked his earlobe

"Samael."

The demon smirked and let go off him, which made Johnny fall the floor and land on his side, but he wasn't naked any more. He was wearing some kind of light armor that felt more like a King's dressing than an actual protecting gear.

"I didn't plan to see you so soon, Jonathan, but your current situation made me come here and look for my pet, which you absurdly lost to that unworthy and filthy character."

"Ha. I would love to see Hiwatari's face if I called him that."

"You must be very brave to joke around in my presence, but oh, I'm not quite surprised. You're Alanna's boy after all."

"Leave my mother out of this-"

"Brave, but you still hesitate to pronounce my name, as all of your ancestors had. She thought her own _magic _would be stronger than me, and that it would protect your brother, after all, her grandfather did terrible things… but we've had this conversation already, dear Jonathan."

"Hmn, I remember." Johnny got on his feet and stood right in front of him. "What are you doing here this time?"

"Oh, dear boy… I'm nothing more but the reflection of your hate and your strength. I'm the echo of your wrath, the mirror on which your avarice reflects, and this all feeds me. It's the source of my power. I flow through the lives of the descendants of Thain McGregor."

"Really? And… how's the family doing?"

"None of you, young men, know where to find the exit that opens the door of good and evil. Now, Johnny, come to me, and let me live in you. I'm the desire, the darkness within you, and, at the same time, I'm the one that carries the light."

"I thought you lived in me already."

"That's true."

"Then what do you want?"

"Your blood, your soul… I want you to belong to me."

"You want me to die?"

"Yes. That way I'll finally own you."

"But… I don't want to die."

"Oh, but you do. I heard you, right before I appeared before you. You wanted all the pain to stop, you wanted to die."

"Well, in that moment I did…." Johnny crossed his arms over his chest "but not anymore."

"Yes, I can feel that. What made you change your mind?"

"You, actually. Your words. They reminded me of someone. The '_belong to me' _part, the '_I'll finally own you' _crap. It reminded me of the person that I…. the person that actually owns me."

"Interesting. And who is this person you are talking about?"

"He's the most conceited, arrogant and bossy guy you'll ever know. He's the worst show off and he has no idea of anything. He loves power and money, and yet, takes pleasure in the smallest, most insignificant details… Like when he says he wants fucking chocolate, and I already know I have to drive him to the closest heliport and, wherever we are, we have to fly to bloody Berlin… or when he demands you to get him a beer at a club, and he smiles when you arrive to the table with his favorite one… Astra, brewed in Hamburg… He knows I´ll complain about going to Berlin, and that I'll complain of having to be the one to go get the beer… but he knows I'll do it… just to see him smile."

Johnny sat in a chair that appeared before him and then continued

"He'll boss everyone around him, but will always say _please _and _thank you_ with his thick Bavarian accent… He´ll blush when I call him _Captain… _He'll joke about everything, but will always lend an ear when I need someone to listen. He's the only one who'll never judge me, who'll never tell me to stop… all he's ever wanted is to be with me… and… he always will, because I want it as well."

Samael, who was bigger than anything else that existed on that realm, suddenly didn't feel that gigantic.

Johnny realized he wasn't sitting in a chair anymore, as it had long become a throne.

"So, you belong to this man because…" Samael invited him to continue.

"Because after I lost my brother, I felt so sad and so empty that I thought one life is too long, and I did have suicidal tendencies… You know this. I never let anyone in. Not my parents, not the psychologists and doctors that wanted to "help me". Only him. He never demanded anything from me, he just wanted me to live. He wanted me to be happy again, and he accomplished it. I don´t feel sad like that anymore… he makes me feel that my life is not too short or too long. It is and will be enough as long as Robert is at my side."

Samael's body, who was twisted in weird angles, suddenly became more natural, more _humane_.

"Humans have the weirdest pleasures of all creatures… so… passionate."

Johnny was about to answer when a sudden wave of heat took over his body and made him wake up. The light in the room hurt his eyes, but the adrenaline rush through his veins allowed him to get over it and focus on the source of warmth. There was something burning in his leg and he hurried to take the item out of his jeans.

His blade was so hot that he had to drop it on the bed and it made a whole through the sheets, the mattress and the base, until it finally fell to the floor.

Johnny, full of energy, crawled under the bed and reached it, just pulling it in a place where he could see it, as the blade was still too hot to touch it. The bit chip was shining white, and the Scot was able to feel the amazing amount of energy flowing to him from it.

In that moment, his phone rang. He grabbed it from his night table and smiled when he saw the screen.

"Rob."

"Jo. We did it. Black Dranzer is gone. Kai is all right, but unconscious. It´s over. Everything will be just fine. Is Salamalyon back?"

Johnny looked at his blade again. The shine started to fade and he could see it. Salamalyon was right in front of him, and it felt as if the bit beast was happy to be back home.

"Robert?"

"Yes?"

"He is back. Now there´s just something missing here in arms."

"Was is it, Jonathan?" Robert's voice sounded concerned

"You."

The red haired couldn´t see it, but he knew Robert had smiled. And for Johnny, that was more than enough.

**The End**

**Cloy Jubilee~**


End file.
